


For the Moment

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: Very short story about a picnic that Billy and Teddy take with their son.





	

For the moment, Teddy was happy. They were having a picnic in the park; the sun was out, the grass was lush and soft and Sam was giggling happily at something. Billy was swigging from a bottle of water and smiling broadly. The entire family was content.   
He felt like he was living in a photograph on a postcard, or from a magazine. A family, the two handsome fathers with their heads thrown back in laughter, one of them holding an impossibly cute baby. Sat beneath a tree in full bloom, an array of delicious food before them, they were the picture of wholesomeness. It felt like something you might see in a film, as part of a montage to denote marital bliss or the joys of parenthood. It felt wholly, unabashedly perfect.  
Of course, soon, he knew, the spell would be broken. The sky would darken, Sam would start to cry for some unknowable reason, Billy would say something passive-aggressive or some strangers would look at them askance, two men with a baby, and then the moment, and the afternoon, would be ruined. But for now, it was perfect. Perhaps even more so because he knew it wouldn’t last. He had learned to savour these times when his life seemed poised and precise and attractive, because there were so many times when it wasn’t.   
He had learnt to be happy for the moment.


End file.
